Zyuden Sentai Kyoryugers: High School Version
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: as the name suggests, it'll be an almost complete retelling of the show, but with the team all in high school(with a couple exceptions). I don't own Super Sentai.
1. The Rex Meets the Tyrannosaurus

looks like it's unanimous. an AU where the Kyoryugers go to high school, but unlike the other one, it still follows the show. just not exactly. it'll be a bit in my own words, and leaving out some episodes. Nossan will be a lot closer to the other main Kyoryugers' ages, a senior.

* * *

We begin our story on a small island in the middle of the ocean. The people are being attacked by a bunch of weird white and green monsters. A young man around 16 years old saved them.

"Rock-busting punch!" he said.

"King!" a group of people said in joy.

The man they addressed as King was really named Daigo Kiryu, but everyone called him King. He wore a red shirt with a tyrannosaurus on it, torn jeans and red tennis shoes.

"Everyone, run!"

"Right!"

The people ran away while King fought the monsters. King punched another monster, followed by a kick to the gut. He threw a small boulder at them. He started to get overwhelmed by the strange monsters when the sound of a gun firing was heard. King looked in the direction of the sound, and saw a what looked like a cross between a man and a bird fly down.

"Use this, and fight bravely!" he said, snapping his fingers.

King smiled, and started shooting the monsters while continuing to punch them. They just kept on coming though. It wasn't until what looked like a red robotic tyrannosaurus with feathers on the top of its head that the monsters were finally destroyed.

"Whoa! A real dinosaur!" King gripped the pendent around his neck with a smile. "I really met a dinosaur, dad!" The tyrannosaurus then roared, sending him back. "Are you a bad guy, too?"

The birdman laughed before speaking.

"That's just his way of saying he likes you. His name is Gabutyra, and I am Torin, and we wish to test you to see if you're worthy of becoming a Kyoryuger. Now, let the test begin!"

Torin snapped his fingers, and Gabutyra roared, ready for battle.

"Awesome! Let's do it, Gabutyra!"

* * *

pretty good so far, huh? hope you enjoy the rest.


	2. King VS Gabutyra

sorry for taking so long. college taking a toll on me. hope you like it. also, yes, KAT349, I will have Amy fall in love with King. it just won't immediantely. I'll make her fall in love before anyone expects it, but showing very few signs at first. I need to put a bit of story into it.

* * *

-one week later-

"Ah, man, he is one tough dinosaur!" Daigo said.

Just then, Gabutyra jumped off a cliff, and king shot the dinosaur. Then he shot the rocks at the top of the cliff in an attempt to beat the red dinosaur. However, he used his big tail to smack the rocks away.

"Well, when all else fails, punch it!"

Daigo ran towards the dinosaur, shooting it with his gun. He then started jumping up the rocks. Gabutyra tried to chomp him, but Daigo pulled his arm back.

"Rock Bust Punch!"

Daigo launched a powerful punch to the dinosaur's nose, knocking him against the cliff, falling down on its side.

"I did it!"

Torin flew down to congratulate the young teen while giving a hearty laugh.

"Brilliant, young man. You are very brave." Torin snapped his fingers as he said this. Then he gave a perplexed grunt. "Strange. If Gabutyra had acknowledged you as a warrior, then the Gaburivolver in your hand would've glowed gold."

The birdman stuck his hand out, and Gabutyra opened his mouth, causing a giant battery to be ejected and shrunk down to a size where it could be held in his hand.

"Whoa! Gabutyra runs on batteries?"

"And now I must take my leave."

He started to fly and glow, but not before King jumped up and grabbed on, causing him to be teleported with him.

* * *

so, want him to land in front of the Tiger Boy Café like in the show or in front of the school he and the other Kyoryugers will be attending? also, if you choose the school, Torin will be in a human disguise, and, unlike the show, it won't be a one-off transformation.


	3. King gets schooled

here's the new chapter. sorry it took so long. while there's not gonna be any lemons in this version and only in the version on AFF, there will be suggestive scenes. you'll see what I mean here.

* * *

King screamed as he flew through the portal, even though it only took a few seconds before he came out the other side. He landed hard on the pavement, landing with a groan.

"Ow, that smarts!" King said as he got up and rubbed his butt.

He noticed he was in front of a school. He walked in, wondering why he was here. As he walked around, he noticed everyone looking at him funny. Even among those 10s of students, four of them took extra interest in him because of what he had around his waist.

'He's the fifth member? Ian Yorkland thought to himself as he saw him walk around while hanging with another girl.

'If he is, why's his Gaburivolver not gold yet?' Nobuharu 'Nossan' Udo asked himself as he hung out with his fellow seniors.

'He must not have measured up, even though he survived,' Souji Rippukan thought as he practiced with his kendo group.

'Or maybe his Zyudenryu has some other reason for not approving him,' Amy Yuusaki thought as she hung out with her lady friends.

As the four were wondering this, Amy and Nobuharu heard a familiar beep. They pulled out their MoBuckles, and went to work.

-With King-

"Wonder how I ended up landing here," he said to himself.

"We can show you," a female voice said.

King turned around, and saw a girl with long black hair and brown eyes. Standing next to her was a taller teen with curly hair.

"I'm Amy Yuusaki, and this is Nossan," the girl said.

"Actually, my name is Nobuharu Udo," he said.

"Yeah, but everyone calls him Nossan. Anyway, Torin told us to bring you to the Spirit Base."

"OKAY!"

The pair of students took King to another room with some dinosaur stuff around.

"Is this the Spirit Base?"

"No, this is the Dino Club Room," Amy said. "It's a secret entrance to the Spirit Base. Just stand right here, aim your blaster at the panel, think of the spirit base, and fire."

King saw a panel with a symbol like a dinosaur head. He pointed it down, and fired. However, it didn't work.

"Um, I don't know what it looks like."

"Oh, for the love of…," Amy groaned in annoyance. "Step aside, and hold on." King stepped aside so she could step on the panel, putting his hand on her butt. "Hey, watch the hands, buddy. I could make you fly right into a hospital room from here with one kick."

"She's done that, too," Nobuharu said.

King cringed, and took his hand off. She put her hand on his arm, noting his muscle build.

'Wow, he's definitely no pushover,' she thought to herself.

She quickly got ahold of herself, and teleported them to the Spirit base. King gaped in awe at the site.

"Wow, this is awesome!"

"I am pleased that you are impressed, Daigo," a voice said.

King turned in the direction of the voice. He saw a man walk up to him. He looked to be in his mid to late 30s, black hair with a white stripe. He was wearing a white tux with a red tie.

"Who are you?"

Nobuharu flashed into the base as soon as King asked his question, and spoke up.

"That's Torin."

"That doesn't look anything like Torin."

"Wait for it…" Amy said.

King returned his attention to the man in front of him. He snapped his fingers, and a bunch of feathers flew around him. When it cleared, King saw the archaeopteryx man standing there.

"What? How? Why?"

"Apologies for the confusion, Daigo, but that was my human disguise. In addition to safeguarding the Spirit Base, I also act as the principal for the school you were just at."

"Yeah, he uses disguise so he doesn't get dissed, guy!"

The room was silent for a few moments before King laughed.

"That was a really bad old man joke! Is that why everyone calls you 'Nossan'?"

"Yes," Nobuharu said in a sad tone.

"Anyway, Daigo, you should not have followed me. I don't know why Gabutyra didn't acknowledge you as a dinosaur warrior, but there is nothing I can do about it."

As Torin said this, he felt the wind blow on his white mustache(AN: I don't know what the technical term is. If anyone knows it, please tell me.).

"Deboth Army!"

Torin brought up a holographic screen, showing a bunch of Zorima and an ice monster.

"We're on it!" Amy and Nobuharu said as they pulled out a couple batteries.

"Brave in!"

They clicked the tops of the batteries, causing the image to change as a roar was heard. Then, then put the batteries in the bottom slot of their Gaburivolvers before putting the top piece down.

"Gaburincho! Stegotchi!"

"Gaburincho! Dricera!"

"Kyoryu Change!"

The two of them rolled the cylinders. Then they started to dance, and King's eyes went to Amy's skirt as it flapped slightly, showing a bit of her pink panties.

"Fire!"

They shot into the air as heads like a mechanical pink triceratops and blue stegosaurus heads. Then they seemed to eat the two people until they were revealed to be wearing blue and pink suits. Then they teleported to the location.

"Wow, that looks awesome!"

"Indeed. You could be one of them. However, Gabutyra didn't approve you as a dinosaur warrior. I still don't understand."

As soon he said that, the red dinosaur appeared on the scene, but soon got frozen.

"Without his Zyudenchi, he can't enter battle mode or fight at full strength."

King had his eyes focused on the red dinosaur's green eyes. After a few moments, he immediantely understood.

"That's it!"

King grabbed the gun, and ran to the portal.

"Daigo, where are you going?"

"I figured it out. Get ready for a new dinosaur warrior!"

King teleported to the nearest panel to Gabutyra, making Torin perplexed.

"He is quite brave. Better see what will happen."

Torin disappeared in a flash, eager to see what would happen.

* * *

KAT349, that scene with Amy feeling his arm, that was not quite romance. just an observation, like a girl swooning over the builds of the entire football team. the romance will come, just not too soon.

also, I came up with a cool idea for Meeko inspired by my other Kyoryuger fic, "Happy Birthday, Daigo", to make her KyoryuNavy, kinda like King and Amy's great-grandson, Dai-kun. only main differences are visible bust and a skirt. she also gets her own custom Gaburivolver, just like Torin/Dantetsu. got the color scheme down, just need help with the name. and she won't become KyoryuNavy until after Torin becomes Silver. you got any suggestions for the name of Meeko's custom Gaburivolver if I do that idea?

anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. the rex finds his king

okay, here's an update at long last. got a friend to help me out. it hasn't been easy to find someone who will help with something from a live-action show

* * *

Diago appeared in an alley where the frozen Gabutyra is on one end and the Zorima surrounding the ice monster. Diego suddenly charges the monsters and uses his stone gun to shoot them as well as punches flying around. Unfortunately Daigo is quickly overwhelmed and pushed back as the Ice monster shoots a beam intending to freeze Daigo but Gabutyra gets in the way adding more ice on his metal body.

"I knew it Gabutyra, you were worried about me getting hurt but you forgot that I defeated you so we should be working together," said Daigo as Gabutyra glowed before the ice shattered off his body and a glow escaped from his mouth breaking the stone off Daigo's gun making it yellow with black stripes. "Here Daigo," said Torin as four batteries and a red jacket flew towards him, grabbing the batteries and putting the jacket on Daigo holds one of the batteries out as he says "Brave in," pushing down the button towards the front as a picture of a T-Rex appeared in the battery. Placing the battery in the bottom hole of the gun, Daigo closes the gun as it says "Gaburincho, Gabutyra!"

"Kyoryu Change!" Then he spun the barrel before dancing has the two in Spirit Base as he said "Fire!" Daigo fires the gun as a T-Rex head comes out of the barrel of the gun knocking down several Zorima before covering Daigo as he appears in a red suit.

Opening the buckle around his waist, Daigo pulls a battery from the buckle "Brave In!" King says as he pushes the button on the battery as he throws it towards Gabutyra making it grow before entering his mouth making the feathers grow on his head before both charge the monster and Zorima. Both were tag teaming very well changing between the large and small creatures but just before Daigo could really let loose four beams shoot most of the remaining Zorima as the two Rangers from the base are joined by a black and green ranger walking towards him but the blue ranger stumbles with his gun.

"Now my dream as finally come true, five Kyoryugers," said Torin from the rooftop nearby.

"You'll be surprised when you hear... The Fanged Brave... KyoryuRed!"

"The Brave Bullet... KyoryuBlack!"

"The Armored Brave... Kyoryublue!"

"The Slashing Brave... KyoryuGreen!"

"The Horned Brave... KyoryuPink!"

"The Strongest Braves in History... Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"

"It's going to get wild... Just try and stop me!"

With that said the five Kyoryugers charged into the fight with Gaburivolvers and Gabicavoliers slicing as well as shooting the Zorima down to size with little effort on their part. Daigo inserts another battery into his Gaburivolver and spins the barrel, "Hey Gabutyra, put me in your mouth!" King said as he jumps into Gabutyra's mouth and is shot out like a bullet, "Brave Finish!" As Daigo pulled the trigger another T-Rex head shot from the barrel at the ice monster making him explode into chunks of ice. "Now that was Brave," said Torin as he snapped his fingers together.

"That was awesome!" King said before removing his zyudenchi from the bottom slot, changing back. "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Daigo Kiryu, but wherever I go, people call me King. Come on, you can say it."

"No!" they all said before blue and pink took their zyudenchi out.

"So GabuTyra accepted you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. He didn't before because he was scared I'd get hurt badly."

"So Gabutyra was tyra-fied?" Nossan joked, but it was silent as a tumbleweed rolled by.

"Anyway, who are you two?"

The green and black removed their zyudenchi, showing their faces.

"Souji Rippukan, the Slashing Brave," the green kyoryuger said. "My partner is Zakutor."

"Ian Yorkland, the Bullet Brave," the black said. "My partner is Parasagun, and my love bullets always get their mark."

He made a handgun gesture towards Amy, who sighed in annoyance.

Torin chuckled at this before looking up into the sky.

"I wonder if I will ever be able to tell them the truth about who I am."

* * *

hope you liked. we had a good time writing this


End file.
